1. Field of the Invention
A portable portfolio for artists, students, people in advertising, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
People in various occupations or avocations, hobbyists, artists, students, service people such as messengers and delivery persons, etc., encounter a need either occasionally or regularly for a portable portfolio or knapsack to carry such diverse objects as works of art done on canvas, bristol board, or paperboard or the like in oils or water colors, acetate sheets, maps, tools, posters, pieces of paperboard or cardboard such as signs, etc. In addition, shoppers, people going for an outing, picnic, etc., at a beach, seaside resort, park, etc., often have a need for a portable lightweight container to hold and carry diverse objects such as beach towels, swimsuits, picnic lunches, etc., and in many instances the conventional picnic basket is neither convenient nor easy to handle. This is particularly true when the person is traveling in crowded public mass transit.
Diverse configurations of portfolios, knapsacks, bags, receptacles, map cases, containers, baskets, etc., have been developed in the prior art for diverse specialized functions. Among the pertinent prior art may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,134,285; 1,606,107; 2,293,979; 2,659,404; 2,661,570; 3,221,959 and 3,749,233.